Ed Edd & Eddy's Adventure
by smeake
Summary: Ed Edd & Eddy are sucked into a hole they end up in the Mario world now they have to go on a adventure with Nick, Toadette, Mario & Luigi and have to find their way back home.
1. Chapter 1:teleport

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone this will be my first crossover on fanfiction it will be a Mario & Ed Edd & Eddy crossover.

Chapter 1: teleport

At Peach Creek Junior High in a classroom there were about 10 kids but the kids that stood out most were 3 kids they call themselves the Ed's there names were Ed & Edd & Eddy Yo Sockhead Eddy said we have been waiting for you to finish reading for about 20 minutes so we can sneak out of school what is taking you so long? i'm almost done Double D said. You said that 10 minutes ago Eddy said. macaroni and cheese Ed said shut up Ed Eddy said done reading Double D said let's hurry up Eddy said all of a sudden a bright light flashed a hole then appeared what's going on Double D said they were then sucked into the hole.

**Hope you all like it please read & review.**


	2. Chapter 2: adventure begins

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone this will be my first crossover on fanfiction it will be a Mario & Ed Edd & Eddy crossover.

Chapter 1: teleport

At Peach Creek Junior High in a classroom there were about 10 kids but the kids that stood out most were 3 kids they call themselves the Ed's there names were Ed & Edd & Eddy Yo Sockhead Eddy said we have been waiting for you to finish reading for about 20 minutes so we can sneak out of school what is taking you so long? i'm almost done Double D said. You said that 10 minutes ago Eddy said. macaroni and cheese Ed said shut up Ed Eddy said done reading Double D said let's hurry up Eddy said all of a sudden a bright light flashed a hole then appeared what's going on Double D said they were then sucked into the hole.

**Hope you all like it please read & review.**

Chapter 2: adventure begins

I was walking through the streets of Toad Town i just happened to see Toad sitting on a bench i ran over to see him. Toad is something wrong i said. no Nick nothing's wrong it's just i've been thinking about what i said. there has been a rumor going around that three people were teleported from a different world to the Mushroom Kingdom. he then got up from the bench we walked through the city streets. we then saw three things falling from the sky what are those i asked. i don't know Toad said they look like birds. but they were heading toward us AHHH we both screamed RUN Toad i shouted i ran so did Toad he barley avoided being squashed. they look like Ed Edd & Eddy from their own show. all of a sudden they woke up then Bowser appeared and with a word shot a laser at me knocking me out i heard a scream as i was falling to the ground.

**please read & review**


	3. Chapter 3: Toad's been kidnapped

Chapter 3: Toad's been kidnapped

i woke up in my bed in Princess Peach's Castle with Toadette at the bedside along with Mario & Luigi & The Eds at the corner of the room Toadette what are you doing here i said. I saw you & Toad with Ed Double D & Eddy & then i saw you got shot by a laser which knocked you out. she said Toad was kidnapped by Bowser Mario & Luigi said WHAT i shouted i sat up real quickly. calm down one of the Eds said you don't want your blood pressure to go up do you. are you three the Eds from the show Ed Edd & Eddy yes we are i'm Eddy this is Double D Eddy said before being interrupted and i'm Ed he said. I what all of you to come with me we need to go save Toad from Bowser i said as i was running out of the room and out of the castle everybody else followed me _don't worry Toad we are coming to rescue you _I said to myself.


	4. Chapter 4: fight with Bowser Jr

Chapter 4: fight with Bowser Jr.

We got to the castle but someone was blocking the entrance it was Bowser Jr. _oh great now who's coming_ Bowser Jr. said to himself well a group hello Nick Bowser Jr. said if you want to get into the castle to save Toad you will have to fight me Bowser Jr. said. If it's a fight you want you going to get it I said.

Nick 100/100

Bowser Jr. 100/100

everybody else moved to the side to get out of the way so they wouldn't get hurt. I charged at Bowser Jr. grabbed him and put him in the chicken wing he broke out of it after about 2 minutes he had lost 20 HP Bowser Jr. blew fire at me i stopped dropped and rolled after the fire was put out i lost 15 HP

Nick 85/100

Bowser Jr. 80/100

i put him in the ankle lock after a minute he broke out he lost 12 HP Bowser Jr. threw some spikes at me two missed one hit but did not stick to me i lost 20 HP.

Nick 65/100

Bowser Jr. 72/100

I charged at Bowser Jr. grabbed him and threw him against the gate head first making him lose 30 HP he did the same thing to me only he repeatedly did it i lost 45 HP.

Nick 20/100

Bowser Jr. 42/100

i was hurting due to the last attack i put Bowser Jr. in the chicken wing again making him lose 25 HP he tried to throw me against the gate again i dodged and threw him against the gate making him lose 20 HP

Nick 20/100

Bowser Jr. 0/100

ok you win Nick Bowser Jr. said you may pass we all walked into the castle but not before Eddy threw Bowser Jr. against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5: fight with Kamek & Kammy

Disclaimer: i only own my OC

Chapter 5: fight with Kamek & Kammy

We made our way to the room that Bowser was in but two people blocked our path it was Kamek & Kammy well hello fools Kamek & Kammy said at the same time if you want to get to Bowser you will have to fight us two on two if it's a fight you want it's a fight you will both get i said

Nick 100/100

Mario 100/100

Kamek 100/100

Kammy 100/100

I charged at Kammy Mario charged at Kamek i swiped Kammy's wand from her and put her in the ankle lock making her lose 30 HP because she was weaker Mario punched Kamek making him lose balance and fall of his broom he lost 6 HP.

Kamek used his magic to shoot lasers at me i doged two the third hit me i lost 5 HP the same thing happened to Mario he lost 5 HP

Nick 95/100

Mario 95/100

Kamek 94/100

Kammy 70/100

i put Kamek in the chicken wing he lost 30 HP Mario threw a fireball at Kammy she lost 30 HP

Kamek used his magic wand to transform me into a pile of ashs but i dodged it Kammy sent some magic to Mario but he got hit he lost 30 HP due to the impact.

Nick 95/100

Mario 65/100

Kamek 64/100

Kammy 40/100

i threw Kammy and Kamek on the wall then on the ground from a chokeslam making Kammy lose 50HP & Kamek lose 50HP

Nick 95/100

Mario 65/100

Kamek 14/100

Kammy 0/100

i then threw a fireball at Kamek making him lose 30HP

Nick 95/100

Mario 65/100

Kamek 0/100

Kammy 0/100

ok you all may pass Kamek & Kammy both said we started to walk through the maze's again.

Author's Note: i hope you all like Chapter 5 please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6: fight with Bowser

Disclaimer: i only own my OC

Chapter 6: fight with bowser

We charged through the door was the room where bowser was in. I then shot a laser at Bowser knocking him unconscious. Bowser pulled the lever before i shot the laser at him which lowered the cage that Toad was in into a pool of water with acid in it TOAD i shouted i got the key and jumped for the cage i tired to unlock it that's when Eddy & Ed interfered and pushed me off of the cage into the pool of acid NICK Toad shouted he kicked the cage and broke free Toad then dove into the water. he searched for me underwater he got my body and himself out of the pool Eddy Double D & Ed were mysteriously teleported back to their world when i didn't wake up Toad started to sob i can't believe it Nick's dead he started to cry along with Toadette Mario and Luigi i then got up and patted Toad on the back he turned around to see me Nick you're alive they all hugged me i then showed him acid proof vests on my chest and on my legs the acid only got my shoes and the heels of my socks we all then walked back to the castle.

**THE END Please R&R thank you.**


End file.
